


To. My dearest pal Ray-Ray

by lazy_lemon



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_lemon/pseuds/lazy_lemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>레이레이에게 선물한 것. <br/>에이브릴 라빈의 씨디랑 빨간 잡지, 그리고 딸기 쉐이크</p>
            </blockquote>





	To. My dearest pal Ray-Ray

더 이상 사막을 떠올리는 것을 멈추었다고 생각했음에도 레이는 이따금씩 사막을 떠올리곤 했다. 그것은 의식이 거부한다고 그렇게 이루어지는 영역의 것이 아니었다. 너무도 자연스럽게 튀어나오는 생각의 파편들은 가끔씩은 너무도 부드럽게 스며있어 저 스스로도 알아차리지 못하기도 했다. 이를테면, 그 흔한 패스트푸드점에서 프렌치 프라이와 밀크쉐이크를 시켜놓고도 막상 입에 넣고 나면 익숙한 맛이 아님에 소스라치게 되는, 그런 류의.  
전역하고나서 레이가 제일 먼저 찾은 곳은 피자헛이었다. 그저 짜고 기름진 피자. 캠프 마틸다에서의 마지막 날 밀고 들어오던 하얀 차량들. 시끌벅적한 소음과 기름진 냄새. 그 안에서 볼이 터져라 우겨넣던 피자는 토핑도, 가격도 그 무엇 하나 이 곳의 것보다 나을 것이 없었건만. 그럼에도 무의식중에 그 시절의 피자를 생각하고는 하는 것이다.  
음식은 언제나 그 때의 상황을 떠올리게 하는 매개체가 되어주었다. 너무도 당연한 것이, 이 곳에는 더 이상 눈을 흐리게 하는 모래폭풍도, 귀를 먹먹하게 만드는 폭음도 존재하지 않는다. 그래서, 레이는 예전보다 조금 더 얌전하게 음식을 먹는 습관을 들이게 되었다.  
레이는 트레일러를 몰며 피자를 뜯어먹는 생활을 선택했다. 험비를 몰던 손에 소형 트럭이나 세단은 너무도 가벼웠다. 그렇다고 얼굴도 모르는 아비를 따라 트럭 운전수가 될 생각도 없었기에 레이는 포상금에 아주 약간 남아있던 저축을 털어넣어 작은 트레일러를 샀다. 좁은 실내에 침대는 딱딱하고 물이 끊기기 일수지만 그조차도 사치스러웠다. 사막에서의 삶은, 그렇게 레이를 바꾸어놓았다.  
아무렇게나, 발길이 닿는 곳까지 운전하고 졸리면 아무데나 차를 세워 잠을 잤다. 방해물이 존재하지 않는 포장도로는 지겨울 만큼 매끈했지만 레이는 이따금씩, 며칠 밤을 지새우는 운전을 감행하기도 했다. 그냥, 손바닥에 핸들이 달라붙는 그 느낌이 좋았다.   
트레일러에는 씨디 트레이가 있었지만 레이는 그 어느 음반도 가지고 있지 않았다. 대신 길을 달리며 쉬지 않고 노래를 불렀다. 에이브릴 라빈과 브리트니 스피어스. 그녀들의 노래가 지겨울 쯤이면 목이 쉬도록 컨트리 송을 질러대기도 했다. 그러고나면, 레이에게 남는 것은 땅거미가 지는 도로와 트레일러를 메운 정적일 뿐이다. 아무것도, 없었다.  
여전히 손에 닿는 곳에는 립퓨얼이 있었고 씹는 담배가 있지만 그것은 이따금 바라볼 대상일 뿐이다. 레이는 담배를 태웠고, 커피를 마셨다. 확실한 것은, 그것들이 무엇이 들었는지도 알 수 없던 이라크 공장의 담배보다도 더 텁텁하고, 로스팅 된 지 한참 지나 향이 거의 날아가버린 루디의 커피보다도 더 씁쓸하기만 하다는 것이다.  
이 세상 모든 색채를 사막에 두고 오기라도 한 듯, 현실의 모든 것이 덧없다. 하지만 레이는 이 모든 것들이 극복하는 과정임을 안다. 그래서 운전대를 잡았고, 늦은 밤 귀를 울리는 경적소리에 존재하지 않는 총을 찾아 더듬거리려는 손을 참았다. 모든 것은 시간이 해결해 줄 것이었다. 하지만. 그럼에도 결국 못견딜정도로 침묵에 귀를 찢는 순간에는 마치 달아나기라도 하듯 길에서 벗어나 집에 돌아오곤 하는 것이다.  
근 한 달만에 돌아온 집은 조용했다. 배터리를 갈고 이주 만에 켠 핸드폰에는 텍스트가 하나 들어와 있다. 소포가 있다고. 짧은 메시지를 몇 번이나 되뇌이며 레이는 냉장고를 열었다. 조심스럽게 찬 물을 마시고 목울대를 울리는 그 서늘한 느낌에 어깨를 떤다. 여기에는, 어디에나 차가운 물이 있고 어디에나 이용할 수 있는 화장실이 있다. 기저귀와 삽이 함께하던, 프라이버시란 존재하지 않던 삶은 물티슈로 잘 닦여진 채 사막 어딘가에 묻어버렸다.  
소포는 침대 위에 놓여있었다. 모래 색깔 종이로 싸인 납작한 꾸러미는 딱 잡지 한 권이 들어갈 법한 크기다. 거칠고, 투박한 포장. 발신인 표기는 없지만 에어메일이 선명한 도장 아래에 찍힌 소인은 이라크의 것이다. 그 아래 흐릿한 낙서 같은 것은 아마도 군부대의 검열 서명. 레이는 잠시 망설였다. 자신에게 이런 것을 보낼 이가 누가 있는지. 무심코 떠올린 브랫의 얼굴을 지워내며 침대 맡의 립퓨얼을 바라보았다. 익숙한 플라스틱 통은 한번도 열지 않은 새것이다. 자지 않기 위해 입에 들이붓던 다이어트 약이, 이제는 자기 위해 필요한 것이 되었다. 푹신한 침대는 분명 자신의 것이었건만 너무도 낯설어 레이는 어둠 속에서 립퓨얼의 단단하고 매끈한 표면을 매만지고는 했다. 잠들지 못하는 밤은 너무도 끔찍했고, 그럼에도 그것을 뜯겠다고 생각해 본 적이 없었건만. 목구멍을 넘어가던 그 감각이 문득 절실하게 그리워졌다.  
소포의 포장은 생각보다도 단단했다. 레이는 립퓨얼의 쌉쌀한 맛을 떠올리며 입맛을 다셨고 손 끝에 힘을 주어 종이를 찢어내었다. 잊고 있었던, 하지만 꿈의 뒷편에 진득이 붙어있던 모래와 화약의 냄새가 진하게 올라온다. 거꾸로 뒤집자 봉투 안에서 납작한 물건들이 떨어졌다.  
레이는 느릿느릿 고개를 숙였다. 맨 위에서 반짝이는 것은 에이브릴 라빈의 씨디였다. 케이스에 흠집이 가득하다. 아마도 모래가 내었을, 거친 자국들. 그 아래 매끈한 비닐은 익숙한 MRE의 포장이다. 레이는 문득 입술을 비틀어 웃어버렸다. 딸기맛 쉐이크. 그 들큰하고 미지근한, 끈적이는 느낌이 혀 끝에서 살아난다. 마지막으로, 잡지가 한 권. 헐벗은 여자가 매력적인 미소를 짓고 있는 잡지는 익숙한 것이다. 이번에는 정말로 웃을 수 있었다. 그녀의 가슴 위에는 주소 하나가 써 있었다. 레이는, 침대 위에 이마를 대고는 숨이 넘어가게 웃었다. 이라크에서 돌아온 후로 처음 웃는 웃음이었다.

 

*

 

어둠이 짙었지만 사막의 밤에 비하면 이 곳의 도로는 한 낮이나 다름없다. 레이는 휘파람을 불며 잡지를 조수석에 던졌다. 처음 열리는 씨디 트레이는 조금 뻑뻑했지만 무리 없이 에이브릴 라빈의 노래를 들려주었다. 턱 끝에 흐르는 딸기 쉐이크를 내버려 둔 채, 레이는 창문을 활짝 열고 엑셀을 밟았다. To. My dearest pal Ray-Ray. 봉투 안 쪽에, 가장 마지막까지 남아있던 반듯한 메모가 운전대 앞에서 흔들렸다.

 


End file.
